zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Spellcasting
In ''The X-Family'', spellcasting is an essential term to gain access to certain powers or forces of nature. Most of the spells are required to say the postfix "Wu-la-ba-ha" (嗚拉巴哈). However, there are exceptions. List of Spells *'坎綽勱脬佤 CONTROL MY POWER 嗚啦巴哈 → 鬼控術' :Pronunciation: Kan-Chuo Mai Pao-Wa - Wulabaha :Description: Helps someone gain control over a power that cannot be controlled for its individual mind. This spell can sometimes be referred to as an ability. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Tian (夏天) and Xia Yu (夏宇). *'離之咒 CRUMBLE 嗚拉巴哈 → 使萬物歸於原始狀態' :Pronunciation: Gu-La-Po - Wulabaha :Description: Disrupts 回之咒 and takes away the energy from the one who cast 回之咒. This spell can only be cast on a specific day at a specific time. It is this spell that restored Lan Ling Wang's powers as well as making Xia Yu come into his own. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王). *'氏腮缹 DECIPHER 嗚啦巴哈 → 異能破解術' :Pronunciation: Shi-Sai-Fou - Wulabaha :Description: Shields the user from the spell to be controlled by others. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'伊蕊斯蕊外 ERASE REWIND 嗚啦巴哈 → 倒帶刪除術' :Pronunciation: Yi-Rei-Si Rui-Wai - Wulabaha :Description: Erases the memories of the target. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'飛映殤德 FILL IN THUNDER 嗚啦巴哈 → 連擊式雷擊術' :Pronunciation: Fei-Ying Shang-De - Wulabaha :Description: Enables the user to attack with powerful thunder or fight at lightning speed. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'伏擂姆殤德 FLAM THUNDER 嗚啦巴哈 → 裝點式雷擊術' :Pronunciation: Fu-Lei-Mu Shang-De - Wulabaha :Description: Shoots a beam of thunder energy out of the user's weapon. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'芣恪廝 FOCUS 嗚啦巴哈 → 專注術' :Pronunciation: Fou-Ke-Si Fou-Ke-Si - Wulabaha :Description: Amplifies the target's ability to focus. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩), Jiu Wu (灸舞), Jiu Lai (灸萊) and Demon Hunter (斬魔獵士). *'伏瑞斯 FREEZE 嗚啦巴哈 → 凝結術' :Pronunciation: Fu-Rui-Si - Wulabaha :Description: Immobilizes the target's motions. Of all the spells throughout the series, this is the most common one. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xiu (脩), Xia Liu (夏流), a Chord, Xia Tian (夏天) and an invisible demon. *'馬賽克 MOSAIC 嗚啦巴哈 → 馬賽克氣場盾' :Pronunciation: Ma-Sai-Ke - Wulabaha :Description: Creates a mosaic around the user's face. It is notably the least useful power. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Ren Chen Wen (任晨文); and Xia Yu (夏宇) when he stole Ren Chen Wen's powers. *'謬特 MUTE 嗚啦巴哈 → 靜音術' :Pronunciation: Miu-Te - Wulabaha :Description: Makes the target unable to speak. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Liu (夏流) and Xia Tian (夏天). *'派喇笛多殤德 PARADIDDLE THUNDER 嗚啦巴哈 → 重點式雷擊術' :Pronunciation: Pai-La-Di-Duo Shang-De - Wulabaha :Description: Creates a powerful energy force of thunder. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'蕊德尤邁恩 READ U MIND 嗚啦巴哈 → 讀心術' :Pronunciation: Rui-De You Mai-En - Wulabaha :Description: Allows the user to read his/her target's mind. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Han (寒). *'蕊力ㄈ RELIEF 嗚啦巴哈 → 解除術' :Pronunciation: Rui-Li-Fu - Wulabaha :Description: Reverses all spells. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xiu (脩), Xia Liu (夏流) and Xia Yu (夏宇). *'蕊辟特 REPEAT 嗚啦巴哈 → 重複術' :Pronunciation: Rui-Pi-Te - Wulabaha :Description: Makes the target repeat its actions. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄) and Xia Yu (夏宇). *'銷爾特 SHELTER 嗚啦巴哈 → 氣場防護罩' :Pronunciation: Xiao-Er-Te - Wulabaha :Description: Creates a shield around the user. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Mei (夏美). *'斯羅摩迅 SLOW MOTION 嗚啦巴哈 → 慢動作術' :Pronunciation: Si-Luo Mo-Xun - Wulabaha :Description: Makes the target move in slow motion. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄) and Xia Liu (夏流). *'沙氪瘖 SUCK IN 嗚啦巴哈 → 驅動魔借吸取異能' :Pronunciation: Sha-Ke-Yin - Wulabaha :Description: Allows the user to suck powers out of other people. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Yu (夏宇). *'殤德雷霆 THUNDER LIGHTING 嗚啦巴哈 → 急電術' :Pronunciation: Shang-De Lei-Ting - Wulabaha :Description: Allows the user to attack with electricity. If the user's powers aren't strong enough, this spell will not be able to kill the target. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Mei (夏美). *'樁緦芣 TRANSFER 嗚啦巴哈 → 異能轉移術' :Pronunciation: Chong-Si-Fou - Wulabaha :Description: Allows the user to transfer his/her powers to someone else, but if this spell is used, the person will die once the powers are transferred. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Xiong (夏雄). *'威伏點. ZIP →　WAVE.ZIP 壓縮傳音術' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: Allows the speaker to speak in fast speed and for the listeners to be able to understand. Wu La Ba Ha is not required in this spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩), Master of the Ye family (老掌門) and Xia Tian (夏天). Wang Da Dong (汪大東) used this spell in K.O.3an Guo. *'降魔訣第一訣 → 北嗑土海洏 BACK TO HELL 嗚啦巴哈 (驅魔訣)' :Pronunciation: Bei-Ke Tu Hai-Er - Wulabaha :Description: Fends off invading evil. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'降魔訣第二訣 → 鍶夸浀泆缹 SQUELCH EVIL 嗚啦巴哈 (鎮魔訣)' :Pronunciation: Song-Kua-Qu Yi-Fou - Wulabaha :Description: Paralyzes the target. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'降魔訣第三訣 → 合臻圍伏 HERTZIAN WAVES 嗚啦巴哈 (拘魔訣)' :Pronunciation: He-Zhen Wei-Fu - Wulabaha :Description: An capturing spell used against evil. Most notable for making the target unable to fight. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'降魔訣第四訣 (劀魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第五訣 (磔魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第六訣 (劈魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第七訣 (裂魔訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells created to fight evils. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'降魔訣第八訣 (與魔共毀訣)' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Liu's spells that is created to fight evils. Of all eight spells, this is the most dangerous as it is capable of killing the opponent and the caster himself. :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used, only mentioned by Xia Liu (夏流) when he explained what his other spells were. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 一號餐分光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Tao Can - Yi-Hao-Can Fen-Guang-Tao-Can - Wulabaha :Description: Used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手) to create beam of light. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄). *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 二號餐散光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell was never used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 三號餐聚光套餐 嗚拉巴哈' :Pronunciation: Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Tao Can - San-Hao-Can Ju-Guang-Tao-Can - Wulabaha :Description: Attacks with a light bolt formed by the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell is used by Xia Xiong (夏雄). *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 四號餐束光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 五號餐疾光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 六號餐銀光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 七號餐瞬光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 八號餐銀光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 九號餐星光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'麒麟脈衝光套餐 → 十號餐悲光套餐嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: One of Xia Xiong's special spells used with the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has not been used. *'夏蘭荇德家族麒麟脈衝光全家餐 嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: Xia-Lan-Xing-De-Jia-Zu Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Quan-Jia-Can - Wulabaha :Description: Creates an attacking and defending force field combined with the entire family's powers and the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Liu (夏流), Xia Mei (夏美) and Xia Tian (夏天). *'夏蘭荇德家族麒麟脈衝光組合餐 嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: Xia-Lan-Xing-De-Jia-Zu Qi-Lin-Mai-Chong-Guang-Zu-He-Can - Wulabaha :Description: Creates a defensive and offensive force field in combination with family members, other power-users and the Qilin Glove (麒麟手). :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Tian (夏天), Xia Liu (夏流) and Xia Mei (夏美). *'問候令尊令堂祖宗八代下流找人術' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: Allows a group of casters to summon its target by speaking in an ancient language. If the first part of the spell does not work, then a language of profane manners is required. Wu La Ba Ha is not required in this spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流), Xia Xiong (夏雄), Xia Yu (夏宇), Xia Tian (夏天) and Xia Mei (夏美). *'縱鶴擒龍嗚啦巴哈 → 縱鶴擒龍術' :Pronunciation: Chong-He-Qin-Long - Wulabaha :Description: Creates a hand of energy claws to attack. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩); it is his most powerful attacking spell so far. *'攝心術嗚啦巴哈' :Pronunciation: She-Xin-Shu - Wulabaha: (command) :Description: Forces the target to do the user's bidding. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu (脩); and once by Xia Yu (夏宇). While Xiu needs to say the spell outloud to activate it Xia Yu manages to cast it without saying the words. *'變種 RH 陰性攝心術' :Pronunciation: N/A :Description: An evil version of She Xin Shu (攝心術) that forces the target to do the user's bidding without being able to fight back. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Vincent. *'夏蘭荇德家族祖傳 噩運咒' :Pronunciation: Ba-Le-Ba-The Wu-Lu-Wu :Description: A bad luck bringing spell. This curse cannot be relieved by the person who got cursed, someone else have to help him/her to relief the spell. Wu La Ba Ha is not required in this spell. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Liu (夏流). *'回之咒 嗚拉巴哈 → 父召子咒' :Pronunciation: Ma-Gi-Er-Pao-Gi - Wulabaha :Description: A powerful spell used by evil power-users. It is known for transferring enormous energy to the caster, but it has to be performed in a specific ritual to be able to do so. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by the Master of the Ye He Na La family (老掌門). *'混元無極' :Pronunciation: Hun-Yuan-Wu-Ji :Description: The ultimate spell cast by Ultimate Iron Man in combination with the original power-users and others to use their blended powers. Wu La Ba Ha is not required. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xia Tian (夏天), Xiu (脩), Xia Yu (夏宇), Han (寒), Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王), Jiu Wu (灸舞) and the rest of Dong Cheng Wei. *'神風斬' 嗚拉巴哈 :Pronunciation: Shen-Feng-Zhan - Wulabaha :Description: A highly powerful spell that allows the caster to produce a pair of wind-slashing energy and blast away everything in its way. :Used/Mentioned: This spell has been used by Xiu in ''K.O.3an Guo''. Trivia Da Dong performed 威伏點. ZIP →　WAVE.ZIP 壓縮傳音術 in K.O.3an Guo when he explained to Zhang Fei about the existence of the universe and what they plan to do with Liu Bei. Category:The X-Family Category:Terms Category:K.O.3an Guo